


I Am Not Fireproof

by Freshman_Generation



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Betty's mom is the reason why we can't have nice things, Chatlogs, Chatting & Messaging, Confessions, Developing Friendships, Friendship, Gen, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Juggie & Ronnie have their Images™ to keep up, Late Night Conversations, Loss of Virginity, Male-Female Friendship, Memes are the currency of friendship, Vulnerability, chatfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 09:11:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10510719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freshman_Generation/pseuds/Freshman_Generation
Summary: A chatfic where an emotionally charged Veronica confides in Jughead about the experience of losing her virginity to Betty.title from“The Beach”by The Neighbourhood





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Core Four Squad](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9673703) by [stardustandswimmingpools](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardustandswimmingpools/pseuds/stardustandswimmingpools). 



> I am not usually one for chatfics but I was inspired by stardustandswimmingpools’s [The Core Four Squad](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9673703/) to make my own. My favorite characters of the show are Juggie and Ronnie so I decided to make a friendship fic with them.
> 
> Title from [“The Beach”](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DujKJ1OaLQE) by The Neighbourhood. I also wrote some of this listening to it on repeat so feel free to listen to it while you read.

New message to **Jughead Jones** from **Veronica Lodge**

Saturday, 8:53 pm

 **Veronica** :  hey!!! How’s my best friend doing?

9:01 pm

 **Jughead** : I wouldn’t know, I’m not Kevin.

9:05 pm

 **Veronica** :  uh Kevin is my gay best friend

 **Veronica** :  you’re my bi-ace bestie

 **Jughead** : Since when am I your best friend, at all?

 **Jughead** : No matter what sexuality you add as a prefix.

 **Veronica** :  since I met you!

 **Jughead** : Do you want something from me?

 **Jughead** : You already know everything about Betty.

 **Jughead** : I’m sucked dry for stories about her.

 **Jughead** : Sorry I can’t tell you more about your girlfriend.

 **Veronica** : I don’t need to know anything about Betty

 **Jughead** : Would you like some movie suggestions? Food suggestions, book suggestions?

 **Veronica** : no…

 **Jughead** : Then, what do you want?

9:20 pm

 **Jughead** : Hey, you die?

 **Veronica** : only on the inside…

 **Jughead** : Same.

9:27 pm

 **Veronica** : I’m feeling a bit emotionally charged

 **Jughead** : I hate to break this to you.

 **Jughead** : But PLL isn’t all that intense of a show.

 **Veronica** : very funny, Jug

9:35 pm

 **Veronica** : hey did you die?

 **Jughead** : Sorry, I was caught up in not caring.

9:44 PM

 **Jughead** : So,

 **Jughead** : I’ve consulted among experts,

 **Jughead** : And they’ve come to the conclusion that what I said was mean.

 **Jughead** : So, my bad.

9:51 pm

 **Jughead** : Okay, fine.

 **Jughead** : I’m sorry.

9:54 pm

 **Veronica** : it’s okay

 **Jughead** : No snarky comment back?

 **Jughead** : No telling me to forcibly insert my hat into my anus?

 **Veronica** : no, it’s cool

 **Jughead** : This is serious then.

 **Jughead** : Why are you upset, V?

 **Veronica** : it’s nothing, Jughead

 **Veronica** : you’re not interested so I’ll leave you alone

10:01 pm

 **Veronica** : stop sending me memes

 **Veronica** : half of these aren’t even in English

 **Jughead** : You’re bilingual.

 **Veronica** : they aren’t in Spanish either

 **Jughead** : Belarusian is a dying language and we all must learn it.

 **Jughead** : And tell me what’s wrong.

 **Veronica** : you said you didn’t care

 **Veronica** : should I send you a screenshot?

 **Jughead** : Scroll works just fine on my phone, thank you very much.

 **Jughead** : I also said I was sorry.

 **Jughead** : And my sorrys don’t come easily or cheaply.

 **Jughead** : You need to treasure that sorry, it’s probably worth at least one million bitcoin.

 **Veronica** : & how much is that worth in $$$? like $7.32? Plus a half-eaten chicken sandwich?

 **Jughead** : Try almost 910 million dollars, darling.

 **Veronica** : sounds fake but ok

 **Jughead** : I’ll send you a screenshot!

 **_Jughead_ ** _**Jones** sent an attachment:_

_ 1,000,000 XBT =  906,500,000 USD.png _

**Veronica** : that’s not 910 mill thou

 **Veronica** : 906,500,000 actually

 **Veronica** : you’re off by the amount of a couple of beach houses in LA

 **Veronica** : I also never accepted your apology

 **Veronica** : I just said it was okay.

 **Jughead** : True, I felt the frigidness and apathy in response from my closet.

10:26 pm

 **Jughead** : Stop dying on me, it’s getting annoying.

 **Jughead** : I’ll send you a meme, I swear it on my hat.

10:31 pm

 **Veronica** : wow what a meme

 **Veronica** : at least this one was in English

 **Jughead** : Yes, ‘tis my olive branch.

 **Veronica** : too bad I’ve never seen The Shining

 **Jughead** : Sorry, I don’t think we can’t be friends now.

 **Veronica** : wow what a sad day in my life

 **Jughead** : You’ll be losing your friendly neighborhood bisexual ace bestie.

 **Jughead** : What will you do?

 **Veronica** : slit my wrists

 **Veronica** : oops sorry, typo

 **Veronica** : ignore that

 **Veronica** : I’d burn myself with my hair straightener

 **Veronica** : like I used to do back in NYC

 **Jughead** : Dark humor to cover up parasuicide?

 **Jughead** : You can be my friend again.

 **Veronica** : thx what an honor

 **Veronica** : let me go dance in the street

 **Jughead** : Mark this day in your sailor’s log, kid.

 **Jughead** : My friendship doesn’t come easy either.

 **Veronica** : how many bitcoin is that worth?

 **Veronica** : 2 mill?

 **Jughead** : At least.

 **Jughead** : But special low price tonight.

 **Jughead** : In exchange for my usual price,

 **Jughead** : You can give me your ~feelings~

 **Veronica** : sorry but my ~feelings~ are worth 5 mill bitcoin

10:54 pm

 **Veronica** : what are you doing?

 **Jughead** : I’m scraping up 5 million bitcoin.

 **Jughead** : to buy your ~feelings~

 **Veronica** : whoa that is so gay I had to go lie down

 **Veronica** : I thought you only got this gay for Archie

 **Veronica** : what a truly scintillating night

 **Jughead** : His feelings are cheap.

 **Jughead** : The price of a hamburger, double order of fries and a triple chocolate milkshake.

 **Veronica** : fuck, are you sure that isn’t the order of what you got tonight at Pop’s?

 **Jughead** : Yes.

 **Jughead** : I would have gotten at least a double hamburger.

 **Jughead** : With cheese!

 **Jughead** : I thought you knew me by now.

 **Veronica** : well our friendship just started tonight so…

 **Jughead** : You are correct, Miss Lodge.

 **Jughead** : And every friendship has a starting point, of course.

 **Jughead** : So to start off this friendship…

 **Veronica** : no

 **Jughead** : I would like you to tell me…

 **Veronica** : nope

 **Jughead** : What’s wrong…

 **Jughead** : What is the issue?

 **Jughead** : What is the problem?

 **Jughead** : What is the itchy tag on the back of your shirt that is causing you mild discomfort?

 **Veronica** : nah

11:06 pm

 **Veronica** : fine

 **Veronica** : but if I find out you told anyone this

 **Veronica** : ANYONE

 **Veronica** : even Archie

 **Veronica** : actually, ESPECIALLY him

 **Veronica** : I’m taking your hat & running it over with my dad’s bentley

 **Veronica** : whenever we get it back

 **Veronica** : then I’m making you eat it

 **Jughead** : Josie threatens me like that at least twice a day.

 **Jughead** : So step up your game, Lodge.

 **Veronica** : & I’m deleting your novel.

 **Jughead** : I have backups in every form possible, thank you very much.

 **Veronica** : I’m talking about your OTHER novel

 **Veronica** : you know the 1

 **Veronica** : where Archie is your damsel in distress & you’re Link

 **Veronica** : trying to save him from the evil Ms. Grundy

 **Jughead** : ………

 **Jughead** : You are a cold woman, Veronica Lodge.

 **Jughead** : Ice chill, woman.

 **Veronica** : ice is my specialty ;)

11:11 pm

 **Veronica** :  B & I had sex tonight

 **Jughead** : Okay.

 **Jughead** : Are you emotionally charged because you weren’t ready?

 **Veronica** :  no no I was

 **Veronica** : I was ready tonight

 **Jughead** : Then what’s up?

 **Jughead** : Is she still with you?

 **Veronica** :  no she left around 8

 **Veronica** :  so she’s not here anymore

 **Jughead** : I see.

 **Veronica** :  we had just finished at 7:55 then her mom wanted her home for some stupid reason

 **Veronica** : which B will tell me later about

 **Veronica** :  but she left

 **Veronica** :  & I’ve been alone ever since

 **Veronica** : then I started to message you

 **Veronica** : & I’m alone in the physical sense of the word

 **Jughead** : I am resisting the urge to start sending you “All by Myself” lyrics.

 **Veronica** :  very funny

 **Jughead** : Do you still feel emotionally charged?

 **Veronica** : when she left, I really was

 **Veronica** : & when you started to say you didn’t care it made me a bit more strung out

 **Veronica** : but when we started bantering, I felt better

 **Veronica** : it was like a distraction

 **Jughead** : I understand.

 **Jughead** : Is there more?

 **Veronica** :  yea

 **Veronica** :  so ummmmmmm

 **Veronica** :  well maybe I should describe to you how it went?

 **Jughead** : How you two had sex?

 **Veronica** : yeah, I guess

 **Jughead** : Ew

 **Veronica** : I know you can’t see it but I’m rolling my eyes at you

 **Veronica** : I also hate you too

 **Veronica** : just fyi

 **Jughead** :  You hate your new friend?

 **Veronica** : when he’s being a jerk yes

 **Jughead** : and when he’s not?

 **Veronica** : we haven’t got that far yet

 **Jughead** : Hmm…

 **Jughead** : Continue.

 **Veronica** :  I’ll try to keep it pg-13 for you

 **Jughead** : Sex doesn’t bother me V, I just have no personal interest in it.

 **Jughead** : Get as explicit as you’d like.

 **Jughead** : I just hope you write better than that trash E.L James passes off as sex scenes

 **Jughead** : I still think about those poor trees that were cut done in order to print that waste of words.

 **Veronica** : Jughead, let’s focus

 **Veronica** :  we had planned this for a while

 **Veronica** :  & we picked tonight as the night

 **Veronica** :  so I showered & wore my cutest dress & underwear. I wore light make up & made sure I smelled nice

 **Veronica** : she came over my apartment at about 1:50ish

 **Veronica** :  so we hung out & talked for a while

 **Veronica** : then we went out to eat & took a walk

 **Veronica** : & watched a movie when we got back to my apartment

 **Veronica** :  then it was around 7 & the movie ended

 **Jughead** : What movie was it?

 **Jughead** : If it wasn’t a Tarantino or Aronofsky flick then mark me as disappointed.

 **Veronica** :  I was not about to watch Black Swan before I lost my virginity to Betty

 **Veronica** : & you always look disappointed in something

 **Jughead** : Ah but one of the movies central themes is a girl becoming a woman! Which is what sex is supposed to do (right?).

 **Jughead:** And true. I am a brooding prince.

 **Veronica** :  I hate you

 **Jughead** : You’ve already mentioned that

 **Veronica** :  it bears repeating

 **Veronica** :  & the movie was some rom-com

 **Veronica** :  but it was really cheesy & bad

 **Veronica** :  we picked it because we knew it was bad so we could laugh & relax

 **Veronica** :  & stop making me lose my train of thought!

 **Veronica** : the movie wasn’t important

 **Jughead** : Okay okay.

 **Veronica** :  at 7 the movie ended, like I said

 **Veronica** :  we had planned after the movie ended that we would have sex

 **Veronica** :  then we went to my room & shut the door. I asked her if she was ready & willing to do this & she said yes. Then she asked me the same thing & I said yes

 **Veronica** : & I meant it

 **Veronica** :  so then we started kissing

 **Jughead** : Was there tongue?

 **Jughead** : And I already know you hate me.

 **Veronica** :  .........................

 **Jughead** : Please go on.

 **Jughead** : I’m trying to lighten the mood.

 **Veronica** :  when I see you next time, I’m punching you

 **Jughead** : I’ll be sure to wear Archie’s football helmet instead of my beanie

 **Veronica** :  maybe you should to ask to borrow his cup too

 **Jughead** : ....................

 **Jughead** : that’s kinky

 **Veronica** : sighs

 **Veronica** : anyway

 **Veronica** :  we kissed—no tongue thank you very much. It was very sweet & romantic. Then we started to take off each other’s clothes

 **Veronica** :  & then she started kissing down my neck & my breasts

 **Veronica** :  then she started to

 **Veronica:** to

 **Veronica:** uh...

 **Jughead** : ??

 **Veronica** :  um

 **Jughead** : Are you looking for the word?

 **Jughead** : Can I buy a vowel?

11:47 pm

 **Jughead** : V you still there?

 **Jughead** : That vowel comment was totally out of line, I know.

 **Veronica** :  she started to suck on them

 **Veronica** :  like the nipples(?)

 **Jughead** : You’re…

 **Jughead** : You’re not sure?

 **Veronica** :  no I am

 **Veronica** :  yeah it was that

 **Veronica** :  she sucked them both

 **Veronica** :  not at the same time thou

 **Jughead** : Indeed, that would have been an impressive feat if she did.

 **Veronica** :  hush

 **Veronica** :  when she did that, it felt really good. My skin felt like it was on fire but in a really good way. Betty was a bit shy at first but then she when she got the hang of it & saw that I liked it, she got really good at it. Her mouth was really warm too

 **Jughead** : Oh really?

 **Veronica** : yea

 **Veronica** :  I thought that I was going to lose it right there

 **Veronica** :  then she moved to my stomach & kissed me there, which I couldn’t help but laugh a bit

 **Veronica** :  it tickled

 **Veronica** :  she looked a bit more relaxed after I laughed

 **Jughead** : Did B looked tense before?

 **Veronica** :  yeah she did. Like before she started playing with my breasts she was kinda tense & nervous

 **Veronica** :  then when she started pleasuring me she loosened up when I responded to what she was doing

 **Veronica** :  & then when I laughed it broke up the tension

 **Veronica** : she was much more chill then, giving me more kisses on my stomach which made me giggle even more

 **Jughead** : And were you chill during this?

 **Veronica** :  uh I am a Lodge

 **Veronica** :  chill is my middle name

 **Jughead** : I thought it was Camila

 **Veronica** :  that’s my other middle name. My legal 1

 **Jughead** : Were you nervous though?

 **Jughead** : Seriously.

 **Veronica** :  .......I was yeah

 **Jughead** : Tell me more.

 **Veronica** :  well I’ve never had sex before

 **Jughead** : Gasp!

 **Jughead** : Really?

 **Veronica** :  shhhhhhhhhh

 **Veronica** :  you’re ruining the moment

 **Veronica** :  no I’ve never had sex before & I was nervous that I wouldn’t be good enough for Betty

 **Veronica** :  like

 **Veronica** :  I wouldn’t please her good enough or I wouldn’t last long enough

 **Veronica** :  or I’d smell weird or I’d look weird

 **Jughead** :  You worried about repulsing her.

 **Veronica** : yeah

 **Jughead** : Did anyone of those things happen though? Did you not last long enough or didn’t please her well enough?

 **Veronica** :  I’m getting to that

 **Veronica** :  a good writer leaves her readers wanting for more ;)

 **Jughead** : Alright go on.

 **Veronica** :  the laughing & giggling gave her the notion that this wasn’t so serious

 **Veronica** :  well it was serious but not like, deathly super serious

 **Veronica** :  end of the world serious you know?

 **Jughead** : Uh huh.

 **Veronica** : she could have fun & enjoy herself

 **Veronica** :  then she started to go lower, kissing & rubbing my thighs. My head was in a daze & I remember automatically spreading my legs wide for her after a minute of her warming me up

 **Veronica** :  before B started touching me between my legs, she stopped kissing & I thought I did smell gross or maybe my vagina looked gross or something. So I started to feel really nervous & embarrassed & I started to shut my legs

 **Veronica** :  but Betty stopped me from closing them all the way. She looked at me again & asked, “Are you ready Veronica?” I felt my cheeks grow even hotter because her gaze was so intense, glossy with lust & love. It was 1 of the hottest thing I have ever seen

 **Veronica** : I told her I was ready

 **Veronica** :  so then she ate me out

 **Jughead** : Romantic wording for sure.

 **Veronica** :  fuck you

 **Jughead** : No, I think you want to duck Betty.

 **Jughead** : *fuck

 **Jughead** : Stupid autocorrect

 **Veronica** : you’re such a mood killer

 **Veronica** :  anyway, I was already super wet when she...sucked me?

 **Veronica** :  licked me?

 **Veronica** :  um...

 **Jughead** : I know what you’re saying.

 **Veronica** :  well yeah. & it felt really good. Much better than when I’ve ever touch myself. She was a bit hesitate again but I told her what felt good & what didn’t & she responded well to what I was saying

 **Jughead** : So did you last long?

 **Veronica** : hahahaha.....

 **Veronica** :  nope

 **Veronica** :  it just felt really good & I tried to hold back the best I could but there was no point. If I felt like losing it when she just sucked on my breasts, I’d knew I wouldn’t last long when she went down on me

 **Veronica** :  it was a good thing we were alone because I was embarrassing loud when I came for her

 **Jughead** : So I guess you only lasted a few minutes.

 **Veronica** : yeah :/

 **Jughead** : That’s normal to happen you know.

 **Jughead** : You are both inexperienced women having your first time.

 **Jughead** : And although porn looks good, it’s all bullshit too. Normal people don’t have that much sexual stamina.

 **Veronica** :  Betty didn’t last long either

 **Veronica** : if you wanted to know

 **Jughead** : I assumed so.

 **Jughead** : And I also guess you pleased her well.

 **Veronica** :  haha I guess so

 **Veronica** :  after I came & she cleaned me up, she gave me a kiss on my lips. I know it sounds gross after she ate me out but I got to taste myself

 **Veronica** :  people always say it tastes sweet like candy but it was bitter

 **Veronica** :  in the moment it was so hot thou

 **Veronica** :  I traded places with her on the bed afterwards & returned the favor she gave me

 **Veronica** :  she was much more nervous than I was when she pleasured me. Like when I finally got down between her legs, she looked pretty fucking terrified

 **Veronica** : I didn’t want to force her to do anything she didn’t want to do so I asked her if she wanted to stop

 **Jughead** : Did she?

 **Veronica** :  No but she wanted to take a break before I went down her so I stopped & lied next to her.  We cuddled for 10 mins & I talked to her, asking her how she was feeling & I was stroking her face & body. Betty thought I was upset that she wanted to take a breather

 **Veronica** : she got mad at herself because she felt like she killed the mood because it became too overwhelming for her

 **Veronica** : I wasn’t upset at all thou, I wasn’t gonna make her do something she was uncomfortable with

 **Veronica** : I cared more about how she was feeling

 **Veronica** : but that didn’t stop her from starting to cry

 **Jughead** : Oh man, the waterworks.

 **Jughead** : If she starts crying, she’s not gonna stop.

 **Veronica** : Irk

 **Veronica** : *Ikr

 **Veronica** : autocorrect

 **Veronica** : that’s what I wanted to prevent from happening so I stopped her by giving her a kiss again, looking deep into her eyes & telling her that I wasn’t upset

 **Veronica** : & that I loved her very much

 **Veronica** : she was perfect & I’d wait forever if she didn’t want to go on tonight

 **Jughead** : You’re so romantic Ronnie~~~

 **Veronica** : I have my moments ;)

 **Veronica** : Betty looked more at ease when I said that & after a couple mins, we resumed where we left off

 **Veronica** : & okay

 **Veronica** : tbh she did last longer than me

 **Veronica** : but only by a couple mins!

 **Veronica** : She had a break, I didn’t

 **Veronica** : she came hard & yelled: “Oh Ronnie!”

 **Jughead** : How anticlimactic.

 **Jughead** : Well actually…

 **Veronica** : & wow I thought I was loud when I came

 **Veronica** : afterwards, we cuddled again & talked. I felt so happy afterwards, kissing her so much that she had to tell me stop. I was just full of affection. It was around 7:55 now since I looked at the clock in my room

 **Veronica:** & as I mentioned, she left at 8

 **Jughead** : I am receiving an inkling that this where the sad part of your story begins.

 **Veronica** : you are correct

 **Veronica** : buckle your seatbeat, Juggie

 **Veronica** : then it’s 8 & Betty’s phone rings. We both cringed cause it’s the ringtone that she choose especially for her mother

 **Veronica** : instant mood killer

 **Veronica** : B picks up the phone & talks to her mom on the other line for a few mins

 **Veronica** : & I watch her total demeanor change. She was giddy like me but then she seemed angry & upset

 **Veronica** : when she hung up, she started getting dressed quickly, scooping up the clothes I threw on the floor earlier

 **Veronica** : I asked her what’s up & she replied to me that her mom wants her home ASAP, even though Betty told her she was going to stay over my apartment for the night. Betty didn’t even know why her mom wanted her home so bad, but she just did. Her mother made it sound like a life or death situation if Betty didn’t leave right that instant

 **Jughead** : Her mother always sounds like that.

 **Veronica** : yeah I know but this was B & I’s special time together. Just because her mother is neurotic doesn’t mean she can drag Betty along with it

 **Veronica** : I started to feel hot when she told me this as she was getting dressed. Not the erotic hot that I felt earlier but a sickly warmth in the pit of my stomach. I began to felt upset & angry but I didn’t say anything to Betty about it

 **Veronica** : she was already upset enough

 **Veronica** : she gave me a kiss goodbye & told me she’d try to message me later

 **Veronica** : with a lot of emphasis on “try” since her mom is nuts

 **Veronica** : so there I was at 8:10, naked

 **Jughead** : And afraid.

 **Veronica** : pretty fucking much

Sunday, 12:57 am

 **Veronica** :  sorry my phone died

 **Veronica** : & I had to let to charge for a few mins

 **Jughead** : It’s cool I got a small snack in the meantime.

 **Veronica** : & what is a small snack to Jughead?

 **Jughead** : Some chips.

 **Veronica** : I see

 **Jughead** : And a hotdog.

 **Jughead** : An ice cream bar.

 **Jughead** : A 1 liter bottle of Coke.

 **Jughead** : And a pack of M&M.

 **Veronica** : what did you do, raid 7/11 in my absence?

 **Jughead** : Nah, if it was 7/11 I would have gotten at least a big gulp and a day old muffin too.

 **Veronica** :  smh

 **Jughead** : Maybe some nachos with extra cheese too.

 **Veronica** :  smh x 2

 **Jughead** : But now I have snacks to go with your story.

 **Veronica** : lovely

 **Jughead** : If you were here, I’d give you some M&Ms for your troubles.

 **Jughead** : But not my hot dog though.

 **Jughead** : Or my ice cream bar.

 **Veronica** : thx (?)

 **Jughead** : I’m all eyes.

 **Veronica** : not ears?

 **Jughead** : If it were ears, that’d mean you’d be telling me through audio like by the phone or in recordings.

 **Jughead** : Alas, you are not. You are sharing it with me through written communication, which I need my eyes to read it.

 **Jughead** : Therefore, I am all eyes for your story.

 **Veronica** : how does Archie put up with you?

 **Jughead** : I think his dad asks him that at least twice a day.

 **Jughead** : As does Josie.

 **Veronica** : anyway time to get depressed, r u ready?

 **Veronica** : I started crying

 **Veronica** : like hard after she left

 **Veronica** : Inconsolable kind of shit

 **Veronica** : like my dog just died

 **Veronica** : I haven’t cried that hard since my dad went to jail & that was a couple of years ago

 **Veronica** : & I was pissed, irritated & annoyed. These emotions just welded up in my chest

 **Veronica** : I cried until I started messaging you. Then when you started being a dick, I cried a bit more

 **Veronica** : on top of being emotionally charged

 **Veronica** : so that was fun

 **Veronica** : 10/10 would recommend doing it again

 **Jughead** : Five out of five stars, huh.

 **Veronica** : yes

 **Veronica** : & why I felt charged was because

 **Jughead** : Hm?

1:15 am

 **Jughead** : Veronica, are you still awake?

1:21 am

 **Jughead** : Veronica?

1:24 am

 **Veronica** : I

 **Jughead** : ?

1:26 am

 **Veronica** : IT’S NOT FAIR

 **Veronica** : IT’S NOT

 **Veronica** : WHY DOES HER MOM RUIN EVERYTHING!!!!!

 **Jughead** : Oh shit.

 **Veronica** : I jus lostmy virginity

 **Veronica** : I ujst gvae it to th girl I love the most

 **Veronica** : & she gav me hres

 **Veronica** : It wsa suppose to besweet I wantd to spen the rest of the nigh with her & kiss Betty

 **Veronica** : I wnted to enjy the rset of thenightwither

 **Veronica** : be hapy wthher

 **Veronica** : plymusc whie we tok a bath tgther

 **Veronica** : It’s not fair

 **Veronica** : It’s not fair

 **Veronica** : it’s not fair

 **Veronica** : her mom fuckin ruined it

 **Veronica** : she ruined it tHAT FUCKING BITCH

 **Veronica** : I HATE HER

 **Jughead** : Ronnie.

 **Veronica** : It’s not fair

 **Veronica** : It’s not fair

 **Veronica** : it’s not fair

 **Veronica** : I HATE HER

 **Veronica** : FUCK

 **Veronica** : FUCK

 **Veronica** : FUCK

1:35 am

 **Jughead** : I’m gonna call you.

1:37 am

 **Veronica** : don’t

 **Jughead** : Yes I am going to.

 **Veronica** : don’t

 **Jughead** : What are you doing?

 **Veronica** : I threw my phone & the battery broke open out of it so I had to put it back it & turn it on

 **Jughead** : Is that a lie?

 **Veronica** : no

 **Jughead:** You’re not hurting yourself, are you?

 **Veronica** : no

 **Veronica** : I just got upset & threw my phone

 **Veronica** : & texting is better for me rn. I can share my feelings better without blubbering

 **Jughead** : So you’re crying right now?

 **Veronica** : …

 **Veronica** : yes

 **Veronica** : don’t you dare tell anyone

 **Jughead** : I won’t.

 **Jughead** : Not a soul.

 **Veronica** : do you promise?

 **Jughead** : I swear on my hat.

 **Veronica** : promise me you won’t

 **Jughead** : I promise you.

 **Veronica** : especially not Betty, okay?

 **Jughead** : I won’t.

1:50 am

 **_Jughead_ ** _**Jones** is calling **Veronica** **Lodge**_

 **Jughead** : Pick up please.

 **_Veronica_ ** _**Lodge** denied the call._

_Would **Jughead** **Jones** like to leave a voicemail?_

1:55 am

 **Jughead** : I would not like to leave a voicemail, I would like her to answer.

 **Veronica** : I felt vulnerable, okay?

 **Veronica** : & Betty’s mother ruined it

 **Jughead** : She also ruins the yearly Riverdale luncheon as well.

 **Jughead** : I wouldn’t touch her potato salad if Edgar Allen Poe himself signed it.

 **Jughead** : It’s damn near inedible.

 **Veronica:** I just had sex with the girl I love the most. I felt so vulnerable after we had sex, my emotions & feelings laid out on the table for anyone to see

 **Veronica** : me, Veronica Lodge the ice queen from NYC

 **Veronica** : but I liked feeling exposed because I was with Betty

 **Veronica** : I didn’t care if she saw my vulnerability

 **Veronica** : I didn’t mind if she saw me gross looking & looking dumb with a cheesy grin on my face after we made love

 **Veronica** : I was happy

 **Veronica** : but I needed that time with her, not want, it was a fucking requirement

 **Veronica** : I needed it to have so my emotions could eventually level out right

 **Veronica** : & I could let the feeling of vulnerability pass naturally

 **Veronica** : but her mom snatched that time away from me

 **Veronica** : & now I’m crying again because of it, the 2nd time tonight

 **Veronica** : I texted Betty after she left

 **Veronica** : At 8:30 she told me she loved me then at around 12 she finally answered me back, saying that we would talk later since she was tired

 **Jughead** : I see.

 **_Veronica_ ** _**Lodge** sent an attachment:_

_ Conversations from Betty.png _

_Saturday, 1:43 pm_

**_Betty_ ** _: cant wait 2 c u babe! :*_

 **_Veronica_ ** _: me too, love :)_

 **_Veronica_ ** _: you can just come right up okay?_

 **_Betty_ ** _: Ok see u then_

_8:30 pm_

**_Betty_ ** _: I love you_

 **_Betty_ ** _: I’m sorry_

 **_Veronica_ ** _: it’s not your fault_

 **_Veronica_ ** _: & I love you more_

_Sunday, 12:02 am_

**_Betty_ ** _: I’m sorry I couldnt reply back, my mom took my phone & interrogated me. Its no wonder I have sum serious emotional issues. Im really fuckin exhausted. Ill tell u what went down later ok?_

 **_Veronica_ ** _: okay, love you_

 **_Betty_ ** _: love you too_

 **_Betty_ ** _: good nite Ronnie <3_

 **Jughead** : Why do you think her mother wanted her home so bad?

 **Veronica** : who the fuck even knows with Alice fuckin Cooper

 **Veronica** : she could have seen a spider & just called Betty to kill it

 **Veronica** : but obviously it was something else

 **Veronica** : why the fuck does she have to interrogate Betty????? She knows where she went & she knows she’s dating me

 **Veronica** : I know she hates me & my family but wtfffff

 **Veronica** : that fucking bitch

 **Veronica** : it’s still no surprise that Polly & Jason wanted to runaway

 **Veronica** : or that Betty has some emotional problems

 **Veronica** : I still hate her

 **Veronica** : & she took B’s phone away when she got home

 **Veronica** : do you think her mom went through our messages?

 **Jughead** : Nah.

 **Veronica** : why not?

 **Jughead** : Their relationship is already pretty strained. Even Alice knows when to stop pushing her limits with B. She’s no longer some girl who let’s herself be pushed around.

 **Veronica** : yeah

 **Jughead** : She’s a ~woman~ now.

 **Jughead** : Especially after tonight.

 **Jughead** : Thanks to you ;)

 **Veronica** : mmm yeah

 **Veronica** : wait

 **Veronica** : omg

 **Veronica** : stop it, Ihy

 **Veronica** : I’m so redface now

 **Jughead** : I don’t believe you, take a pic.

 **Veronica** : no I look ugly

 **Veronica** : I’ve been crying & I took off my makeup

 **Jughead** : If I were Betty, you’d take a pic for me.

 **Veronica** : if you were Betty, I’d send you a nude

 **Veronica** : no questions asked

 **Jughead** : Ew I don’t want to see that.

 **Veronica** : is that so?

 **Veronica** : I’ll remember that next time you annoy me

 **Jughead** : And if you send me one, I’ll be sure to save it just in case there is ever a need for it.

 **Jughead** : How are you feeling now?

 **Veronica** : ummmmm…

 **Veronica** : I feel okay I guess

 **Veronica** : I miss Betty a lot

 **Veronica** : I wish she was here with me

 **Veronica** : even if she was sleeping

 **Veronica** : I’d still like her presence with me

 **Veronica** : but I’m not so emotionally charged as I was a few hours ago

 **Veronica** : if that is what you’re asking

 **Jughead** : That’s good.

 **Veronica** : yeah but I started thinking…

 **Veronica** : Betty had me when she was upset tonight

 **Veronica** : but I had no one when I started having a moment

 **Jughead** : I’m here.

 **Veronica** : not in person thou

 **Jughead** : I know.

 **Jughead** : It’s better than nothing, though.

 **Jughead** : And I’m not saying that to be mean.

 **Veronica** : it’s cool, I know what you’re getting at

 **Jughead** : I’m sorry her mother is a bitch.

 **Veronica** : that’s not your fault

 **Jughead** : I know.

 **Jughead** : but

 **Jughead** : but

 **Jughead** : Uh

 **Veronica** : ?

 **Veronica** : what’s wrong?

 **Jughead** : Can’t believe I’m about to tell you this but…

 **Veronica** : ??

 **Jughead** : Since we’re friends now, I guess it’s okay to share…

 **Veronica** : okay Mr. Vague, stop teasing

 **Jughead** : I’ve been through something like this before.

 **Veronica** : what do you mean?

 **Jughead** : I mean that, I’ve had moments of vulnerability too.

 **Jughead** : Not have after sex obviously but those moments where you’re so weak in front of someone but don’t mind that you are.

 **Jughead** : It’s…fine to be like that.

 **Jughead** : I’ve been like that around Archie.

 **Jughead** : And I’ve had those moments interrupted by others.

 **Jughead** : Like by his dad or my dad or a teacher.

 **Jughead** : You feel naked and exposed even more but not in the way you just felt. Before, you didn’t minded and actually liked feeling that way because you were with someone you love. But when someone interrupts it, they take it away from you.

 **Jughead** : You feel violated.

 **Jughead** : Is it fair to say that’s how you feel too?

 **Veronica** : that is…

 **Veronica** : that’s

 **Veronica** : that’s the perfect word for it

 **Jughead** : Then you get angry that it was taken away from you. You know you’re never like this and it’s rare for you to be so exposed like this.

 **Jughead** : And someone just steals your thunder.

 **Jughead** : They just don’t ruin the mood at that moment, they kinda ruin you in a sense.

 **Jughead** : When you told me that you felt emotionally charged, I knew where you were going with it. I knew something happened that made you feel violated.

 **Jughead** : But I played cool about it.

 **Veronica** : which meant acting like an ass

 **Jughead** : I’ll give you that, that wasn’t right of me.

 **Jughead** : Sometimes I’m automatically sardonic without me even thinking.

 **Jughead** : But that’s why I wanted to hear about it since I was emphatic about it.

 **Jughead** : And

 **Jughead** : And

 **Veronica** : and

 **Jughead** : And when you said you used to hurt yourself, I got concerned.

 **Jughead** : I’ve…dabbled in self harm too.

 **Jughead** : I didn’t want to you fall down the hole again.

 **Jughead** : It’s also hard to go through these moments alone.

 **Jughead** : soIwantedtohelp.

 **Jughead** : *cough*

 **Jughead** : beacaringfriendyouknow.

 **Jughead** : *coughs again*

 **Jughead** : So how’s the weather on your side of town?

 **Veronica** : *inhales sharply in surprise*

 **Jughead** : Please.

 **Veronica** : AWWWWWWWWWWWWW

 **Jughead** : Don’t.

 **Veronica** : Juggie were you worried about me?

 **Jughead** : Sweet merciful Jesus.

 **Veronica** : *touches hand to chest* that is so fucking gay

 **Jughead** : I am already regretting tell you this.

 **Jughead** : I will log off, you know.

 **Veronica** : I’m teasing

 **Veronica** : thank you for caring

 **Jughead** : Don’t mention it.

 **Jughead** : And I mean it.

 **Jughead** : Don’t mention it ever if you want to see another day.

 **Jughead** : I won’t tell anyone about you crying if you never tell anyone I actually cared about you

 **Veronica** : especially Archie?

 **Jughead** : Especially Archie.

 **Jughead** : I won’t be able to live it down with him.

 **Jughead** : He’d try to make me embrace my ~sensitive side~

 **Jughead** : And I can’t let that happen, I have an Image™ to keep up.

 **Veronica** : same bro

 **Veronica** : I may be nicer but my heart is still cold (except to Betty)

 **Jughead** : So so cold.

 **Jughead** : But,

 **Jughead** : Did you feel better about sharing what was going on?

 **Veronica** : it was nice to talk about it

 **Veronica** : even though we had a rocky start

 **Veronica** : & thank you for sharing that personal stuff with me

 **Jughead** : Yeah, no problem.

 **Jughead** : It…felt right to share in moment.

 **Jughead** : So I did it.

 **Jughead** : Don’t make me regret it!

 **Veronica** : wouldn’t dream of it, Juggie

 **Veronica** : shit I just realized something

 **Jughead** : I am your supreme ruler?

 **Veronica** : in your dreams

 **Veronica** : well I realized 2 things

 **Veronica** : 1, it’s 2:30 am & my sleep is fucked for this weekend

 **Veronica** : & 2 you said sorry to me twice

 **Jughead** : One, it’s 2:26 actually and two, I said sorry once at the start of this conversation then I said sorry in the context that I was sorry that Betty’s mom is a bitch.

 **Jughead** : Only one sorry directed to you

 **Veronica** : I count that as 2

 **Veronica** : & since your sorrys are worth about 900 mill a piece, I’m back to being rich now

 **Veronica** : later loser, I’m going back to NYC

 **Jughead** : Good, you can use that money to buy me something to eat today.

 **Veronica** : oh, so we’re hanging out today?

 **Jughead** : If you’d like.

 **Veronica** : wait

 **Veronica** : are we gonna talk about this?

 **Veronica** : in public???????

 **Jughead** : Not the part where I was nice to you.

 **Jughead** : That part will never see the light of day.

 **Jughead** : But did you have plans with Betty today?

 **Veronica** : no, I was going to make her breakfast when she was (supposed) to stay over then afterwards she was going to go back home

 **Veronica** : obviously that fell thru lmao

 **Jughead** : As our conversation clearly shows.

 **Veronica** : yeah

 **Veronica** : shit I just realized something else

 **Veronica** : now you have some serious dirt on me

 **Veronica** : now you know I have feelings!

 **Jughead** : Indeed, I do.

 **Jughead** : I have been taking screenshots since the start of this conversation.

 **Veronica** : of course you have

 **Veronica** : however, I still know about that other special novel you’ve been working on.

 **Jughead** : You will never have proof I’ve been working on that.

 **Veronica** : is that so?

_**Veronica** **Lodge** sent an attachment:_

_ Jughead’s novel.png _

_11:08 pm_

**_Veronica_ ** _: & I’m deleting your novel._

 **_Jughead_ ** _: I have backups in every form possible, thank you very much._

 **_Veronica_ ** _: I’m talking about your OTHER novel_

 **_Veronica_ ** _: you know the 1_

 **_Veronica_ ** _: where Archie is your damsel in distress & you’re Link_

 **_Veronica_ ** _: trying to save him from the evil Ms. Grundy_

 **_Jughead_ ** _: ………_

 **_Jughead_ ** _: You are a cold woman, Veronica Lodge._

 **_Jughead_ ** _: Ice chill, woman._

 **_Veronica_ ** _: ice is my specialty ;)_

 **Jughead** : That’s hardly proof!

 **Veronica** : mmm…you’d be surprised what can be submitted as evidence in the court of law

 **Veronica** : plus, you acknowledged its existence when I’d said I deleted it

 **Jughead** : I’ll be looking into this.

 **Jughead** : I’ll have my people call your people.

 **Veronica** : Archie is not your ‘people’

 **Veronica** : so anyway, you tell anyone this happened I’m snapping your neck

 **Jughead** : I thought you were going to make me eat my beanie after you ran it over with your dad’s Lamborghini?

 **Veronica** : bentley.

 **Jughead** : Well fucking excuse me.

 **Veronica** : thought Archie taught you about cars?

 **Jughead** : I never cared enough to listen as he yapped on

 **Veronica** : & I plan to do that after

 **Veronica** : you won’t be able to swallow it properly if I’d snap your neck first

 **Jughead:** ……

 **Jughead** : Smart girl.

 **Veronica** : I’m not all looks, baby ;)

 **Jughead** : You’re also not entirely made of ice either.

 **Veronica** : yeahyeahyeah

 **Veronica** : so now you know that I’m not fireproof

 **Veronica** : I’m human too

 **Jughead** : Enough sappy stuff.

 **Veronica** : I agree

 **Jughead** : What time at Pop’s?

 **Veronica** : I’m not buying you food until the check has been cleared with your 2 mill bitcoin

 **Veronica** : then properly converted to $$$ & sent to my bank account

 **Jughead** : Well you don’t even have to buy me food there anyway, I get it for free

 **Jughead** : ‘cause Pop loves me~~~

 **Veronica** : at least someone does

 **Jughead** : Archie? Betty?? Jellybean??? Hotdog???? My dad and mom?????

 **Jughead** : And you.

 **Veronica** : ew, where did you hear that rumor?

 **Jughead** : ‘Tis not a rumor, a fact.

 **Veronica** : you’re okay

 **Jughead** : I know that means “I love you” in Lodge speak.

 **Jughead** : But just okay????

 **Veronica** : I can deal with your presence

 **Veronica** : both online & today in person at 1 pm at Pop’s

 **Jughead** : Love you too, V.

 **Veronica** : I’m feeling pretty tired now

 **Veronica** : fuck me it’s nearly 3 am

 **Veronica:** ughhhhhhh, my sleep is fucked

 **Jughead** : You already said that.

 **Jughead** : And welcome to the club.

 **Jughead** : Mine is fucked every day.

 **Jughead** : How do you think I keep these sexy bags under my eyes?

 **Veronica** : I’m sure I can get you some cream to lighten them up

 **Jughead** : No way, they’re my trademark along with my hat!

 **Jughead** : I need charcoal to make them looker darker.

 **Veronica** : you’re not a fucking raccoon, Jughead

 **Jughead** : Not yet.

 **Veronica** : smh

 **Jughead** : But I think I should get off too.

 **Jughead:** Or we’re not gonna be able to stand each other’s presence at Pop’s today at one.

 **Veronica** : yeah I’m sleepy too

 **Veronica** : losing your virginity & spilling your guts in 1 night really wears a girl out

 **Veronica** : don’t forget to bring your appetite, raccoon boy

 **Jughead** : Uh, I always do~

 **Veronica** : & your special novel too~

 **Jughead** : ....

 **Veronica** : ;)

 **Jughead** : Hush, Lodge.

 **Veronica** : I can help you edit it

 **Jughead** : Don’t think so.

 **Veronica** : I have an A in English rn

 **Veronica** : think I’m pretty good

 **Jughead** : I am no longer discussing this.

 **Veronica** : so you can dish but can’t take the teasing? Interesting…

 **Veronica** : oh well, I’ll see you then

 **Jughead** : See you then.

 **Jughead** : BESTIE.

 **Veronica** : lmao

 **Veronica** : bye bestie.

3:13 am

 **Veronica** : thankyouforlisteningtometonight

 **Veronica** : Iappreciateit

 **Veronica** : youalsostoppedmefromhurtingmyselftonight

 **Veronica** : &thanksforcaringaboutme

 **Veronica** : butyou’restillsupergay

3:21 am

 **Jughead** : You’re welcome.

**Author's Note:**

> I waited till Friday to post this for two reasons; one, because I remember always loving have fics to read to start my weekend off and two, I know that I will forever be in a loop of editing this fic in some way so I might as well post it now.
> 
> Thank you for reading! I hope I did everyone’s characterization justice! I would love to hear your favorite part of the story or anything else you would like to share.


End file.
